Forever
by NicotineWeatherbug
Summary: Just a quick one-shot that came about out of my extreme boredom. Severus/Hermione.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the HP universe. It all belongs to JK Rowling. However, if she ever decides she does not want Severus anymore, she can send him my way(:

A/N: My first time writing anything. Let me know what you think.

Hermione was restless. The war was over and everything in the wizarding world was absolutely peaceful. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was currently staying at Grimwauld Place until the new school year started. She would be returning to Hogwarts in September to complete her education and take her NEWTS. Until then she had absolutely nothing to do. She had read a large portion of the library already and had no interest in playing quidditch with the boys and Ginny. A large part of her time had been spent helping Severus in his lab preparing potions to help at St. Mungos to help those injured in the war.

Severus had miraculously made a quick recovery thanks to a bezoar and some potions he had stored in his coat in case just such an incident occurred. Hermione had returned to the shack and found him conscious. He managed to convey to her about the items he had on hand, and she was quick to give them to him, and help him recover in the weeks afterward. They had embarked on a rocky friendship since then, both of them of extreme intelligence. They spent many hours brewing and discussing random topics from the journals they read, or theories they may have come up with. At the moment , however, there were no potions that needed to be made immediately, and Severus had insisted she take a night to enjoy herself. Little did he know, it was in her presence that she found enjoyment. She had begun to appreciate his sharp wit, and sarcastic retorts. She found herself watching his long elegant hands while he was preparing ingredients, and getting lost in his velvety voice while they conversed at night.

Hermione flopped down on her bed sighing and starring at the ceiling. Ginny barged in the room shortly after. "Get up 'Mione. We're going out tonight. You have spent enough time holed up in this place. Tonight we are going to have some fun. Everyone's going. Including you.", the ginger girl stated already starting to rummage through Hermione's clothes. Hermione shot her friend a glare. "Exactly where are we going?", she inquired. Ginny simply smirked and continued to rummage through her clothes finally coming up with a pair of dark tight fitting jeans and a white silk strapless shirt with a black belt. "You'll see when we get there. Please 'Mione. I'm the only other girl going other than Lavender and I will absolutely go crazy if she is the only other female there. I have to have someone to dance with." Ginny retorted with a pout. Hermione flopped back down and glared at the ceiling. The thought of getting out for a while sounded much better than laying around In a mood all night though, so she grudgingly got up and began to dress in the clothes Ginny had chosen. "Fine. But you owe me a drink when we get there." She said while getting dressed. Ginny let out a squeal and started fussing about Hermione's hair, styling it so that it fell in loose ringlets down her back, and applying a light amount of makeup to her. "Merlin 'Mione, I wish I looked half as good as you do. I have some shoes that would make this outfit killer! You absolutely HAVE to wear them!" Ginny exclaimed, running out of the room and returning with a pair of strappy black stilettoes. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the shoes her friend had in her hand. "Absolutely not! There is no way I would be able to walk in those things, much less dance in them!" Ginny simply rolled her eyes, applied a few charms to the shoes and handed them to her. "Trust me." The red head said. Hermione eyed the shoes with distaste and slipped them on. Surprisingly she did not feel off balance at all, and the shoes were rather comfortable.

The girls apparated in to an empty alley and Ginny lead Hermione to a very busy muggle club. There were flashing lights and people pressed flush against each other on the dance floor. Hermione had never been in such a place before. She felt Ginny tug on her hand and lead her to a table in the back where the rest of the crew was seated. Ron's eyes bulged at the sight of the girls. "Merlin 'Mione! You look…. Amazing!" He stammered. Lavender, seated directly next to him cleared her throat and he moved closer to her whispering in her ear and kissing her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat at the table with her friends. Ginny placed a large pink drink in front of her. "I believe I promised you a drink before" her friend stated before getting drug to the dance floor by an already half drunken Harry. Hermione sipped her drink while watching her friends dance, trying to ignore Ron and Lavender making out in the seat next to her. By the time her fouth drink of the night was finished she was feeling very much tipsy. She had no clue what was in the drink, but she made a point to ask Ginny about it later. Needless to say when a tall blonde man walked up and requested a dance, she was in no state to refuse. She walked to the dance floor, and started dancing with the man, shaking her hips and getting lost in the music. After a couple more songs, she heard a deep voice from behind her, "Mind if I cut in?" she turned sharply to the voice and straight in to the chest of Severus Snape. The guy she was dancing with before murmered under his breath and walked away. Severus placed his hands on her hips and began moving to the rhythm with her. He bent down and spoke in her ear, "You look delectable tonight Hermione." The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began dancing against him. The alcohol had definitely given her liquid courage. They spent hours out on the floor, Hermione getting lost in the feel of his hands roaming over her, and his scent enveloping her senses.

She jumped slightly at the first touch of his lips to her neck. She let out a small moan, and ground herself into his groin. He gave a small growl, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, turning her around and crashing his lips to hers. They stayed like that lost in each other for a while, before Hermione hesitantly ran her tongue along his lips, requesting entry. He quickly obliged opening his mouth to her, and battling with her tongue for dominance. Too soon, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. "I apologize Hermione. I shouldn't have. It's just, I've wanted to do that for so long now, I could not restrain myself any longer." Hermione just laughed lightly, grabbed his hand, lead him over to a deserted corner of the club and apparated them both back to her bedroom before kissing him hungrily again. "There is nothing to apologize for. I have wanted it for so long. Now that I know you want me, I want all of you Severus. " Severus growled deep in his throat and pushed her up against the wall. "You do not know what you are asking for witch. In order for you to have all of me, you have to be mine. I am not an easy man to get along with. I am not always a nice doting man."

Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his ebony hair. "But, do you want me?" she asked looking up into his eyes. "More than anything." He replied. "Then I am yours." She said beginning to unbutton his shirt. Severus closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his bare chest. Once his shirt was completely removed, he lifted her in his arms, walking across the room and laying her on the bed, quickly divesting her of all of her clothing. Once she was completely naked beneath him he began kissing her neck roughly, hands roaming her body. One hand enveloped her left breast while the other moved lower to the heat between her legs. When the hand reached it's goal, Hermione gave an animalistic moan, her back arching up off the bed. Severus inserted one finger in to her as his lips trailed kisses from her throat down to her other breast, which he took into his mouth and began suckling and lightly biting. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had dreamt of this for months, and finally her dreams were becoming reality. She entwined her fingers in his hair, the feeling of his fingers working in and out of her combined with the hot warmth of his mouth on her breast driving her crazy. "Please Severus! More!" she moaned. Severus smirked against her skin and began kissing down her body again until his mouth found her clit, sucking on it roughly while continuing to pulse his fingers in and out of her. The feeling of his mouth on her clit was her undoing. She came pulling his hair, and screaming out his name. He continued moving his fingers in and out of her while she rode out her orgasm. When she came back to her senses, she looked up to him and smiled, pulling his head down to her and kissing him deeply. "I need you inside of me Severus, please." She said against his lips.

Severus let a deep moan escape as he felt her start to unbutton his pants. He stepped back, quickly removing his clothes, and then laid atop her on the bed and kissed her. "Are you sure you want this Hermione? Once we go any further, you are mine. Completely. Only mine." Hermione smiled and ran her hand down his face. Looking in to his eyes she responded, "Severus, I'm already yours. Mind, body, and soul. Forever."

Those words were all he needed, he thrust in to her roughly. Hermione cried out beneath him digging her nails into his shoulders, breaking the skin on his back and causing it to bleed. The pain only served to turn him on further, and he began thrusting in to her with all of his strength, hands held tightly on her hips. His lips found her collarbone, kissing and nipping the skin with his teeth, leaving his mark on her. It wasn't long before he found the spot that made Hermione see stars, she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist, ensuring that he hit that spot with every thrust. Soon after, she came with an insane intensity. The feeling of her walls tightening around him caused Severus to follow right behind, shooting far up in to her. He collapsed next to her and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her now thoroughly tousled hair. "Mine." He said against her lips. "Forever." She responded, cuddling up against his chest.


End file.
